Secret Friends
by Never.To.Late
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a popular kid. He loves to talk on AIM but when a stranger named Crimsonprince messages him he begins to fall in love with this person but just who is it.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Friends

Disclaimer... I own none of this except the idea for the story.

Chapter1: School

It was Friday at last. Naruto jumped from his bed. One more boring day at school and he was

free for the weekend. He dressed for school and got ready to meet his best friend Hinata. He scarfed

down breakfast, knowing Iruka left it for him before leaving for work. He saw a note.

Naruto,

I will be leaving early so I couldn't cook you breakfast. I will see you in school. Please make sure your

homework is in your folder today.

Love,

Iruka- sensei.

Hinata was waiting outside for him.

" Hey Naruto," She said in her oh so quiet voice.

" Hey Hinata. What's up?" He asked her.

" Mom Says I can sleep over tomorrow. Is Sakura still coming too?" Hinata announced.

" Yep she is," Naruto nodded.

They talked all the way to school, about random things like homework and Hinata's new crush,

Kiba. When they got to school and went to their lockers they saw the brooding Uchiha. He silently stalked past as he always did. His eyes glanced at Naruto for a second. Then Kiba walked up to them. He slipped his arms around Hinatas shoulders and grinned.

"Hey guys," He smiled.

" Hey Kiba," Hinata stuttered through her blush.

" Hey Kiba," Naruto grinned at Hinata.

" Hey Naruto I was wondering if I could steal Hinata for a few minutes," Kiba grinned.

"Sure," Naruto smiled and watched as Kiba dragged her away.

He went to class to find Iruka. The man was in front of the class talking to Kakashi, his boyfriend and collegue.

" Hey guys," Naruto took his seat in the front.

" Hey kid," Kakashi ruffled his hair playfully and smiled.

" Naruto, I will be late tonight but I threw dinner together and will be home in time to put it in the oven," Iruka smiled.

Naruto nodded, his attention was brought to Sasuke who was stalking past him. He just walked right past barely brushing his shoulder against Naruto's. Naruto blushed. Why won't Sasuke look at me he thought to himself. Hinata took her seat next to him before the bell rang. She was beat red and Naruto grinned.

"He asked me out!" She whispered.

" Awesome," Naruto grinned.

The bell rang and they fell silent. Six hours and then freedom. Naruto and Hinata snuck out Hinata's ipod. They put one earbud in and turned up " Best Friend" By "Aqua". They were even making faces and having fun. The lunch bell rang three hours later and they got their stuff. They went to the lunch table that they always sat at. Kiba came up behind Hinata and hugged her. He sat next to naruto where he always sat.

They talked all through lunch hour. Iruka and Kakashi ate at the staff table but they kept an eye on their adopted son, Naruto. They saw the Uchiha kid watching Naruto too. He didn't eat just sat there with his hands folded.

Sakura sat next to Hinata and smiled. Her and Hinata were kind of in a fight. Not a big one but a silly one.

" Hinata, I just wanted to say... I am sorry. I was wrong," Sakura smiled.

" It's okay Sakura. I am sorry for being really childish," Hinata apologized also.

They hugged and it was over. There would be no problems at Naruto' sleepover. Sakura got up and went to find her girlfriend, Ino. Hinata and Kiba were now sitting together talking. Gaara and Lee were making out as always. Tenten and Shikamaru were fighting over something just so they could make up later. Naruto realized how lonely he felt. He wished he could have someone to love. After seventeen years he'd never even been kissed. He knew part of the reason was because he was gay but why else?

Back in class naruto felt someone watching him again. Everyday it was the same but no one was ever looking. That or they were rather good at hiding it. The final bell rang for the days end. Naruto said bye to Iruka and Kakashi. He figured out why Iruka would be home late. Just the look in their eyes was enough to know.

Hinata and Naruto walked home. They playfully sung all the way. Butchering some of the best music ever made on purpose. Hinata dropped Naruto off at his door and gave him a goodbye hug.

"I'll be on AIM later. So tyr to go on okay!" she yelled over her shoulder.

" Okay," Naruto climbed the stairs to his apartment.

After watching some television Naruto clicked his computer on. He signed into AIM and clicked on Hinata's screenname.

Naruto: Hey Hinata

Hinata: Finally I've been waiting for like an hour.

Naruto: Sorry I was engaged in other things.

Hinata: Watching TV

Naruto: Yeah. So what's up

Hinata: My mom is driving me insane. She is making Neji stay over this weekend and I have to clean for him to stay.

Naruto: Want me to come help. I can call Iruka and ask.

Hinata: No brb okay?

Naruto: Kay

Naruto was sitting and waiting for Hinata When a strange IM popped up.

CrimsonPrince: Hello. Is this Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Yeah who is this.

CrimsonPrince: CrimsonPrince

Naruto: 0.0 Yeah but your name.

CrimsonPrince: That's not important. So may I ask you how are you doing?

Naruto: Fine.

CrimsonPrince: Good. So you might know me. I go to your school.

Naruto: Is this Kiba messing with me again.

CrimsonPrince: No.

Naruto: Look man, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.

CrimsonPrince: Dobe we've already established that we go to the same school

Naruto: So that doesn't mean I know you.

CrimsonPrince: Trust me you do.

Naruto: Who are you. Dobe! That nickname sounds so familiar.

CrimsonPrince: I'll see you tomorrow.

Naruto: Whatever.

Hinata: Back

Naruto some weird guy just messaged me. He said he knew me from school.

Hinata: I'm coming over until Iruka gets there just incase.

Naruto: Are you sure that's okay?

Hinata: Okay! of course I am worried about you.

Naruto: I'll see you in a few

Hinata: Okay I'll be right there.

Naruto saved the conversation with CrimsonPrince for Hinata to see. He re read it and strangely enough he was intrigued and wanted to know who this was. He thought maybe he should talk to this person more and see if he could figure it out. Maybe he just had to get more hints.

"Naruto," Hinata poked her head in.

" Hey Hinata," Naruto spoke from the kitchen.

" Naruto let me read it," She smiled.

Hinata's pale eyes skimmed the message picking it apart. She had no idea who it was.

" Naruto, I have no idea," Hinata shook her head.

" okay let's just hang out and watch TV," Naruto smiled.

Hinata nodded her head and they sat to watch TV. Iruka came home and cooked dinner. Hinata went home and they ate. After that Naruto was getting ready for bed. He walked into his room and scratched his stomache. He clicked on his mail to read it. He had a message from the CrimsonPrince that read: Sorry for freaking you out before. I was just wondering if you wanted to be my AIM buddy. So anyways i'll see you tomorrow. Bye.

Sasuke Uchiha waited anxiously by his computer. He finally received a message from naruto Uzumaki. It read: yeah I guess you could be my AIM buddy just no more trying to psych me out anymore. Okay. Bye. Naruto )

Yes finally a way to get closer to Naruto. Instead of just watching him from afar now he could talk to him. This might be good after all. Although he could've been a little smoother during the conversation. Oh well it was fine now.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Friends

Chapter 2: Sleepovers and Surprises...

Disclaimer... Unfortunately i own nothing... My life is sad.

Naruto spent all day preparing for his sleepover. Iruka said even though he would be out Naruto could have Hinata, Sakura, and Ino over for a sleepover. He put out snacks and drinks. He cleaned the entire house to get to ready. He clicked on his computer. He found another message waiting for him.

Hey Naruto,

It's me Crimson Prince. I was just wondering if you could talk for a bit. I am bored and all. So maybe I'll speak with you later.

Crimson Prince.

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat in excitement. He clicked on his AIM icon to sign on. Then an IM popped up.

ShyButterfly72: Hey Naruto like my new name. It was Kiba's idea.

Naruto: Hey Hinata what's up?

ShyButterfly72: I'm going to invite you to a chat with me, Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Kiba.

Naruto: Okay

Naruto received his chat invite and clicked accept.

Naruto: Hey guys. What's up?

ShyButterfly72: Hey Naruto. Not much. Can't wait for your sleepover.

Dogluver72: Hey Naruto. So Hinata is going to sleepover your house?!

Naruto: Yeah. Do you want to come for a little bit?

Dogluver72: Sure.

Ino'sSakura blossom22: I can't wait either! It should be fun. We'll watch movies and eat until we throw up.

Sakura'sBabyGirl: Me either except I won't throw up.

Destiny'sSlave24: Yeah so...

Naruto: Hey Neji. Still obsessed with destiny.

Destiny'sSlave24: yeah it's just a habit...0.0

Dogluver72: so anyway I am really bored. Hey Naruto can I come over now?...

Naruto: sure Kiba. Maybe you can help me think up a new screen name.

Dogluver72: Okay be right there.

Dogluver72 has signed out...

ShyButterfly72:... He didn't even say bye. Meanie!

Ino'sSakuraBlossom22: Oh well... SO I hear that Sasuke Uchiha is going out with someone. Or interested in Someone.

Naruto: Kiba's here I got to go bye...

Sakura'sBabyGirl: Bye

Shybutterfly72: Bye

Ino'sSakuraBlossom22: Bye Naru-chan

Destiny'sSlave24: Bye

Naruto has signed out...

ShyButterfly72: Sakura you know kiba wasn't there yet. He probably got upset and all. You shouldn't have told him.

Ino'sSakuraBlossom22: Sorry I didn't think... Oh Now i feel bad.

ShyButterfly72: Let's go see if he's okay

Sakura'sBabyGirl: Sounds like a plan.

Ino'sSakuraBlossom22 has signed off.

Sakura'sBabyGirl Has signed off..

ShyButterfly72: Come on Neji...

Destiny'sSlave24: ...

ShyButterfly72 Has signed off.

Destiny'sSlave24 has signed off...

Naruto sat in front of his computer. His heart sank slowly. He clicked on the screen name of the only person still signed on.

Naruto: Crimson Prince... are you there?

CrimsonPrince: Hey what's up.

Naruto: I feel slightly depressed.

CrimsonPrince: Why?

Naruto: Well there's this person I like and He might be going out with someone.

CrimsonPrince: Awww but there are other guys out there who would like you... I'm pretty sure that this boy isn't' the only one who you could ever like.

Naruto: That's true but I really like him. Lately he won't even look at me except for stupid little side glances. I miss him because I want to be his friend!

CrimsonPrince: I feel bad for you. Maybe he likes you and doesn't know how to show it...

Naruto:How would you know?

CrimsonPrince: Because I've been jaded by people I liked before. It hurts but if you learn to move on it will work out. We never truly get what we want in life. You need to know that!

Naruto: well that's depressing!

CrimsonPrince: Remember when you feel alone I'll be here for you.

Naruto: I don't even know you yet i find that comforting...

CrimsonPrince: That's usually how it works. Confusing eh?!

Naruto: My friend is here... But I'll talk to you later.

CrimsonPrince: That sounds good. Hear from you in a while bye!

Naruto: Bye

Naruto ran to answer the door after saving the AIM conversation. Kiba grinned and walked in.

" Hey Naruto," He smiled.

" Hey Kiba what's up?" Naruto replied.

" Nothing just came bye to hang out. Want to play a video game. I brought a new one," Kiba offered.

" Sure," Naruto Started hooking up his game system.

Then there was a knock on his door. Naruto gave Kiba a quizzical look then went to answer the door.

" Hey Naru-chan," Sakura smiled.

" Hey guys. You're really early.

" Yeah we came to see if you were okay," Sakura said.

" Sure I'm fine," Naruto nodded.

With that he and Kiba began to play a game while the others watched.

Sasuke...

Sasuke read what he and Naruto had discussed. So Naruto liked someone. Well that sucked because Sasuke was still hung up on him. Well at least he could still talk to him. He stared at the screen as his heart sank into his stomach. Why did this always happen to him. He knew Naruto was gay and he had a crush on him too. Sometimes he was upset seeing as he wanted to restore his clan but when he looked at his Naruto he didn't care anymore. So why was it so hard to get his attention?

" Grrrr," Sasuke growled in frustration.

He got up and put on his shoes. Maybe a walk would clear his head.

Naruto...

The sleepover was well underway. The snacks had been gone through already. Naruto decided to go pick some up. He said he wanted to go alone. Maybe that would clear his head. As Naruto walked into the store he giggled. Temari was working the counter. She and Naruto also had so much fun just messing with each other. He decided to get his food first, then go bug her. As he turned around he walked into something solid.

" oh I'm sor...," He began.

" It's okay," Sasuke looked down at him.

Naruto felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his face. Oh no this can't happen now.

" Well I've got to go," He said and turned to go down the aisle.

Sasuke stood still ad looked after him but he continued walking with his head down. When Temari saw him walk to the counter she smirked.

" Hey homo," She said cheerfully.

" Not now, I'll explain later," Naruto walked away from a very disgruntled Temari.

Sasuke...

Sasuke felt something hit him. He looked down to see Naruto. Naruto stuttered out a half apology before he turned and left. Oh man he was right there why didn't he do something. Sasuke turned and left the store. So much for the walk clearing his head.

Naruto...

Naruto ran back to his apartment. What's wrong with him, he just walked away he was right there. Thoughts of the Uchiha filled his head and he blushed again. He opened the door and set down the stuff. Sakura was sitting on Ino's lap and they were cuddled up. Hinata and Kiba were sitting on the couch kissing. Oh the world is against poor Naruto-Kun.

He set up the chips and went to his room. He clicked on CrimsonPrince's screen name.

Naruto: Are you there? I think the world is so against me right now!

CrimsonPrince: I am away right now... Be back in five!

Naruto: oh man. Okay talk to you later.

CrimsonPrince: WAIT I'm here.

Naruto: Oh thank Goodness...

CrimsonPrince: Why do you think the world is against you?

Naruto: It's a fairly long story.

CrimsonPrince: I've got time...

Naruto: Well I just ran to the store right.. And I bumped into this guy. He is really Emo like. Well I was halfway through my apology when I just froze and blushed. I don't really understand why though. Then After feeling like I've been kicked in the stomach I come home to my friends being all couple like. I hate life sometimes.

CrimsonPrince: Let's not be to hasty here. I know you feel lonely, which is normal but It's okay because there is someone special for you out there too. You just have to wait for them to find you!

Naruto: Thanks that's really wise. Are you like an old guy stalking me.

CrimsonPrince:No but if I was that would be creepy...! Any way I've got to go but I'll be back later for now just have fun. Oh and I bet the guy in the store was probably a little shaken up too. Don't worry.

Naruto: Okay bye.

CrimsonPrince: Bye )

Naruto looked at his computer and smiled. He really felt connected to this mysterious CrimsonPrince person. He began to wonder who it was. Maybe they were down on their luck and love too. Hmmm, Anyway Naruto decided to get back to the party. He felt a lot better now.

Sasuke...

Sasuke felt a smile cross his face. What a rare thing for the dark and moody Uchiha to smile. Yet when he talked to Naruto he felt his heart lift.

" Bye Naruto. Love you," He whispered before going to lay on his bed and think. More like plot how to make the blond boy his.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Friends

Chapter 3: Reasons...

Disclaimer: Grrrr. I be ownin nothin of these here charaters... arrghhhhhhh!

Naruto...

It was late and most of his friends were sleeping. Kiba had left hours ago. The only one awake was Neji and he was watching t.v. Some history show on destiny. Naruto was aimlessly surfing the net when a message popped up.

CrimsonPrince: Couldn't sleep either huh! New screen name. Nice.

Everybody'sFool: Yeah to both of them.

CrimsonPrince: Well my mind is full to the brim with things. How about you?

Everybody'sFool: Same here. Well it's more like just one person that fills my mind.

CrimsonPrince: Ahhhh I see. So may I ask who this person is.

Everybody'sFool: I don't think you would like to know. Besides if you know them you might tell them not that they talk much!

CrimsonPrince: I promise not to tell anyone. Trust me!

Everybody'sFool: Such intoxicating words but I don't know.

CrimsonPrince: Okay that's okay. I don't want to pry. So how are you? Probably incredibly bored right?

Everybody'sFool: Yeah pretty much.

CrimsonPrince: Same here.

Everybody'sFool: So do you like someone?

CrimsonPrince: Yeah I do.

Everybody'sFool: Who is it?

CrimsonPrince: You! It's you but that doesn't matter because you don't know me.

Everybody'sFool: You ...Like...Me.

CrimsonPrince: Yes like you... That's why I talk to you.

Everybody'sFool: Oh ! Well i kind of like you too. I mean you intrigue me.

CrimsonPrince: Not many people like me... So I guess that's okay. Can we meet sometime.

Everybody'sFool: I don't know. Maybe!

CrimsonPrince: Not soon just someday.

Everybody'sFool: Okay I guess.

CrimsonPrince: Dobe You're so adorable. So naïve.

Everybody'sFool: That Nickname is so familiar. It is supposed to be an insult but the way you use it is different. More like a pet name.

CrimsonPrince: Yeah. I'm gonna get some sleep you should too.

Everybody'sFool: Okay Night.

CrimsonPrince: Night dobe. Talk to you tomorrow.

CrimsonPrince has signed off...

Naruto shut his computer off and grinned. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Someone loved him and he sort of liked this person back. He turned his radio on low and listened to music as he fell asleep.

The image of him running in the rain filled his closed eyes. He felt somone take hold of his wrist and turn him. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto felt heat all over his body. Sasuke bent his face towards Naruto. They were inches apart. They were going to kiss. Sasuke's lips were about to touch Naruto's.

" Naruto, What do you want for breakfast," sakura yelled waking him up.

" Eggs," He replied groggily.

he was upset that he had woken up. Sasuke was going to kiss him. He knew it couldn't happen in real life but in his dreams. Grrrrrr Sakura just had to interrupt. Man this was so sucky.

Sasuke...

Did he really just tell Naruto he loved him. Shit. Smooth Uchiha, Brilliant move. Sasuke lay in his bed thinking about what had just happened. He felt sleep pulling at his eyes and gave in to his misty mind. In his dram he was following naruto who was running in the rain. He grabbed his wrist and turned him to face him. He put his arms around his waist. Sasuke felt Naruto tense in his arms and smiled. They were inches apart. He was going to kiss Naruto. Just when their lips were about to touch Sasuke's alarm clock rang. Groggily he propped himself up on his elbows and sighed. Why couldn't he just finish that dream. It wan't asking for much. He dragged himself out of bed to train.

Naruto...

Naruto watched as Sakura fed Ino her food. So sappy and annoying but he couldn't look away. Why couldn't he have that. Was it asking for to much? Maybe he didn't deserve it. Naruto frowned.

" Hey sport I'm home," Iruka said.

" Hey dad," Nauto chuckled as Ino and Sakura scrambled away from each other.

" I have a question... How would you feel if next weekend... Kakashi... Moved In?" Iruka asked slowly

" Like lived here," Naruto exclaimed.

" Well... Yeah," Iruka got nervous at his adopted sons reaction.

" That would be great dad," Naruto grinned

Naruto hugged his dad and then went back to his friends. By noon everyone had left. Naruto went to his room and clicked on CrimsonPrince's screenname.

Everybody'sFool: Hey guess what I just got news.

CrimsonPrince: Good or bad?

Everybody'sFool: Good. My dad, Iruka, Is having his boyfriend, Kakashi, move in with us. Now I will have two parents to love and care for me.

CrimsonPrince: I have to go but I'll be back later.

Everybody'sFool: Are you okay.

CrimsonPrince: Auto response: I am away from my computer right now.

Naruto stared at the screen. Was it something he said?

Sasuke...

Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm his sinking heart. He opened his desk draw and pulled out a picture of a brunette man and a raven haired woman. His parents were killed years ago by his brother, Itachi. He felt a single tear drop hit his hand before he realized he was crying. _Boys like me don't cry!_ He reached up and wiped away his tears putting his perfect mask back on. Then he stood and walked to his wall. Silently and without thinking he let his anger take hold and punched the wall until there was a big hole he would have to repair later. Then he sank to his knees in exhaustion. Sasuke's mind wandered as he imagined having someone to love him. Someone who would hold him and he could hold them back. _Worthless! I'll never deserve that._ Sasuke collapsed on his bed and shut his eyes.

Naruto...

Naruto was worried about CrimsonPrince. He sent him a message which read. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings or upset you. But remember if you need me I am here. Whenever you need me! Okay... See you later.

Naruto wandered why his companion had to leave so quickly. Hopefully he'd be back soon.

Sasuke...

Sasuke heard his computer beep alerting him he had mail. He tried to ignore it but for some reason he felt the need to get up and read it. When he saw it was from Naruto he opened it.

It read I am sorry if I hurt your feelings or upset you. But remember if you need me I am here. Whenever you need me! Okay... See you later. Sasuke let a smile wander onto his usually impassive face. He had someone who cared for him a little bit. That counted as someone who would miss him if he died. So maybe there was no need for him to continue planning his end. Maybe there was one reason for him to keep going. Naruto was Sasuke's reason... His everything. He pictured the blond simling, Took a deep breath and replied: I love you!

Naruto...

Naruto got a reply, which he was anxiously waiting for. All it said was I love you! Naruto looked at the message. How could someone love him so much and he wouldn't know who.

He took a chance and clicked on the screen name.

Everybody'sFool: Why'd you leave so fast before?

CrimsonPrince: My parents are both dead. Noone takes care of me. So I guess it upset me little.

Everybody'sFool: Oh... I'm sorry.

CrimsonPrince: It's okay because I've learned to live without them and to never love anyone.

Everybody'sFool: But you said you love me!

CrimsonPrince: There's an exception to every rule... and you make me smile. You make me feel like everything will be alright if I keep trying. I don't understand why either but it's just true.

Everybody'sFool: That's... Wow... I never thought I could mean that much to someone.

CrimsonPrince: Sorry if I creeped you out again.

Everybody'sFool: No it just amazes me because the villagers of Konoha always hated me and so many others did too. I never thought someone would love me enough to keep trying even when they feel like giving up.

CrimsonPrince: I do. It's so easy to type it but I could probably never say it to your face.

Everybody'sFool: Well... Maybe I ...Love you... Too!

CrimsonPrince: ...

Everybody'sFool: I think I am falling in love with you also. Maybe yu can't say it to my face but know that if you gave up I'd be miserable. I have a reason for talking to you. All my friends... they don't know the real me. The one who smiles and doesn't really belive. I lie to make it through the day. The truth is I never knew my real parents. Almost everyone hates me and my life has little meaning. Noone knows I feel that way but you. We are alike in many ways.

CrimsonPrince: Naruto... Maybe... We should meet.

Everybody'sFool: It's still to soon. Let's just keep talking.

And they did. They talked until two in the morning about things as trivial as favorite colors and as major as Hopes and Dreams. Naruto felt whole for once. Like someone really knew him. Sasuke felt as if for once in his life someone other than himself cared.

Everybody'sFool: Night. I love you...

CrimsonPrince: Night. Love you too.

" Night Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

Naruto lay on his bed and instead of dreaming of the Dark haired boy he dreamt of his computer and whiling away the hours talking to the crimsonPrince. Even though Sasuke's name was the last one he said he was really thinking about his AIM Buddy. Little did he know...

Sasuke...

Sasuke had reached an all time low. He sat in the tree outside Naruto's window and watched the peaceful blond curl up. He sat there until daybreak and then left. Not before whispering," I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

A/N Honestly I have very little clue where the story is going. I have a feeling it will get more angsty. Give me feedback. If you don't like it I'll change it!


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Friends

Chapter 4: Safety of Your Arms

Disclaimer... Do I really have to do this again. Fine I own nothing! Are you happy now? Huh!?

Naruto...

Naruto promised Iruka that after school he would go to buy some food. Hinata said she would go with him because she knew how the villagers could be. They sat at lunch talking as always until the bell rang. Naruto was reading over the shopping list when he bumped into the wall and dropped it. He felt someone tug him up and then saw a hand holding out the list to him. He looked to see Sasuke holding the list.

" You shouldn't read while you're walking," He said with a pink flushed look on his face.

" Thanks. Ummm... I gotta go. Don't want to be late for class," Naruto blushed as his hand brushed Sasuke's when he took the list.

Trying to keep his composure Naruto turned and walked away. His heart was racing and he was having difficulty breathing. Did Sasuke Uchiha smile at him on top of being nice to him. Woah how weird._ Got to clear my head or Dad will be mad._

Naruto sat in class and when the bell rang he and Hinata left for the grocery store.

Sasuke...

Sasuke didn't know why but something didn't feel right when he looked at Naruto. _Maybe I should follow at a distance just to make sure._ Sasuke watched as Hinata and Naruto left. He followed at a slow and hidden pace. When they entered the store he grabbed a paper to read and concealed his face. He saw Kiba sneak up behind Hinata and hug her. He was close enough to hear.

" Hey Naruto can I still Hinata for five minutes?" Kiba asked.

" Is that as long as IT takes," Naruto joked.

Kiba laughed as Hinata's face grew bright red.

" Sure," Naruto laughed.

They left and Naruto made his purchases. He left the store and waited outside for Hinata. While he was waiting the feeling of uneasiness grew in Sasuke. Then he saw a few big guys approaching Naruto.

" Hey brat. Long time no see," One man said.

"Oh No," Naruto mumbled.

To late. The bag was knocked from his hands. The man picked him up by his shirt as the others closed in around him.Sasuke could hear Naruto trying to fight back but against four guys, it was no use.

Sasuke ran forward without thinking.

" Leave him alone!" He shouted.

" Who? This worthless little brat!" The man smirked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He moved quickly hitting the first man square in the jaw. The other who wa in his way got kicked in the stomache and had to double over in order to throw up. The third ran away and the man who was holding Naruto up was hit in the back of the head hard enough to be knocked out. Naruto fell to the floor in a crumplde heap, his lip was bleeding. Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto into his arms gently. He held him close enough to see if he was okay.

" Sasuke," Naruto clenched his shirt in his fists and looked into his eyes. Then he began to cry.

_Must keep self control in check._ Sasuke reached out gently and brushed the tears away. Naruto hid his face in sasuke's shirt as he sobbed. Sasuke stood and Naruto did too. He sniffled and wiped his hand across his bleeding lip.

" Are you alright?" Sasuke asked

" Yeah. I will be. Thanks Sasuke," Naruto sniffed not even bothering with his fake smile.

" I got to go," Naruto stepped back," Hinata's waiting for me."

" See you around," Sasuke said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Naruto...

Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating back. He felt like more tears were coming and decided to find Hinata and go home. When he saw her she ran to him and grabbed his shoulders.

" What happened?" She panicked.

" Nothing," Maruto smiled over the top of the bag. " I just bit my lip when I tripped and fell."

He asked if they could go home now. Hinata nodded and they walked in silence, which was odd because usually naruto never shut up. He was thinking about Sasuke and how safe he felt in the other boys arms. He hadn't meant to break down in front of the other boy but it just happened and sasuke held him. Did that mean Sasuke cared about him?

Naruto put the food away when he got home. Then he turned his computer on and clicked to sign on AIM. Everyone was signed on but the only name that interested him was

Everybody'sFool: Hey CrimsonPrince you there?

CrimsonPrince: Yes Naruto. What's up?

Everybody'sFool: I'm so confused. Today when I was at the store these guys tried to beat me up and the boy I like saved me. But normally he never talks. He asked me if I was okay and held as cried against his shirt. It felt so right!

CrimsonPrince: Does this mean you don't love me?

Everybody'sFool: No But I really like him too. It's to complicated to explain.

CrimsonPrince: Oh well Maybe I am pushing this a bit. Maybe I shouldn't have said I love you.

Everybody'sFool: Teme, Of course you should. It lets me know I can trust you! I love you I do but I like Sasuke too. Please don't be mad. I just need to figure things out.

Sasuke...

Sasuke sat back in his chair. Even if he did love Naruto it was still fun to mess with his dobe. He lickd his dry lips and chuckled.

CrimsonPrince: Okay I'll try to go slower. Maybe we'll figure it out together. Dobe don't panic I understand.

Everybody'sFool: I ...I...I just don't want to lose my only true friend.

Sasuke felt his heart tear at those words. _Only True Friend... but it's me just hiding to save myself. I held him and... What am I doing?_ Sasuke felt guilt rising in his chest. He swallowed it bitterly and replied:

CrimsonPrince: You won't lose me! Not because of something so trivial.

Everybody'sFool: I wish you could be here right now. With me... so we could talk face to face. Maybe then we'd understand.

CrimsonPrince: Oh life is bitter there isn't much to understand. Would you be mad if I was someone you always knew who was just afraid to tell you the truth about who I am.

Everybody'sFool: I don't think I could ever be mad at you.

Sasuke sighed in relief at Naruto's reply.

CrimsonPrince: Your to innocent. You know that?

Everybody'sFool: What is your screen name meant for...?

CrimsonPrince:... Because that's how I lost everything. In cold crimson blood as it seeped through floorboards. I watched the people I cared for bleed onto the pavement and floorboards as if they were leaking. That's when I developed my Anger and dubbed myself the Crimsonprince because everything I loved bled crimson except me. What about yours?

Everybody'sFool: Well It was my favorite evanescence song and It talks about a world that never was and never will be. My life story.

CrimsonPrince: We don't fit in to a category of people do we?

Everybody'sFool: I never did.

CrimsonPrince: I have to go but I'll be back okay?

Everybody'sFool: K Bye

CrimsonPrince: Bye

Naruto...

Naruto decided to be nice and throw dinner together for Iruka and Kakashi seeing as Kakashi would be joining them. He put it in the oven just as they walked in.

" Naruto you put dinner together for me?" Iruka smiled.

" Yes," Naruto hugged Iruka and Kakashi.

" Thanks," They both smiled.

" No Problem," Naruto said walking over to the couch and sinking into. He let his long body curl until he was cradling his head on his knees. He was deep in thought._ Why did sasuke help me? Why did I freeze like that? I never get scared. Was it because he called me worthless and I know I am! Maybe I felt like I deserved it. _He looked at his hidden wrists watching the scars as they ran up his arm. Maybe his real true friend was the old razorblade he had so rudely abandoned A while ago. He realized what he was doing and stopped before he got caught. So this is who he had been not who he was now._ Right?!_ He felt so tired and depressed.

" Naruto dinners done," Iruka called breaking his trance.

" It's okay i'm not hungry dad. I'll be back out later to hang out with you old people," He chuckled.

Iruka threw a pillow at him while kakashi laughed. Naruto went to his room and sunk onto his bed. For the second time that day he cried until he couldn't breath. He lay there with a heavy head and felt as if there was no way around this pain he lived with and why couldn't anyone see it or know he was hurt. He looked at his picture of his old squad 7 and turned it down. It reminded him of a time when he didn't always pretend and that made it worse. Naruto cleaned up his face in the bathroom and went to watch t.v. With his dad and His former sensei. His mask was back.

Sasuke...

Sasuke lay staring at the ceiling not knowing why he had this dark feeling around him. Something telling him to talk to Naruto but why. Why did it feel so urgent. Was something wrong.

Naruto...

Naruto sat on his bed with a razorblade in one hand and his other wrist turned out. He was contemplating whether he should do it or not. Just when he lowered the blade his compuet beeped. He dropped the blade to open his message.

Naruto,

Whatever it is your doing please stop. I love you. Don't leave me!

CrimsonPrince.

Naruto looked down and felt himself grow week. He fell to his knees and stayed there.

CrimsonPrince,

sorry I... I love you too. I won't leave!

Naruto

Naruto,

Do you promise?

CrimsonPrince

CrimsonPrince,

I promise!

Naruto

With that Naruto fell asleep with his head against his computer screen. He could almost feel strong arms wrap around him to protect him. Safe in the arms of love.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Friends

Chapter 5: Coming Clean: A confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters and stuff.

A/N The long awaited Chapter IS HERE. Sasuke is going to confess to Naruto! So of course I am looking for a way to continue this story or make a sequal... Any ideas... Message me. Thank you to all the people who reviewed and added my story to their favorites list. And thanks to all those who read the story. I will try to come up with something quick.

It was a dark day out. Yesterday Kakashi had moved in and let's just say Naruto didn't get much sleep. He stared out his window at the darkened sky. The weather didn't bother him, It was just that lately he'd been thinking. He decided that he would end his troubles soon. He turned to his computer when he heard a beep.

Shybutterfly72: Hey Naruto. Happy Birthday!

Everybody'sFool: Hey thanks Hinata.

Shybutterfly72: So what are you doing today. Want to hang out?

Everybody'sFool: I've got plans. Sorry!

Shybutterfly72: That's alright. See you for school tomorrow. Bye

Everybody'sFool: Yeah tomorrow. BYE

Sasuke...

CrimsonPrince: So, Hinata, Is he doing anything.

Shybutterfly72: He said he had plans. It doesn't sound good cause when he said bye He wrote it in all caps.

CrimsonPrince: Shit. What do I do?

Shybutterfly72: Tell him it's you. I mean you told me and Sakura.

CrimsonPrince: That's different. Your not him.

Shybutterfly72: Look I have to go. Just tell him.

CrimsonPrince: I'll try okay.

Shybutterfly72: Okay.

Sasuke bowed his head and breathed. This was like plunging into icy water. He clicked on Naruto's screen name.

CrimsonPrince: Naruto you there.

Everybody'sFool: AutoResponse: I am at the old swing by the academy. If it's an emergency come find me.

CrimsonPrince: oh okay I will find you then.

Sasuke felt panic rising in his chest as he remembered the other night. It was like that again, a sinking feeling. He stood and grabbed his jacket. Then he began the walk to the swing and unknown to him his fate.

Naruto...

Naruto sat on the swing and moved around. He was thinking about how he should end his life. Something painless or with little pain. Who wants to be burdened by pain that he has lived with his whole life when he is ending that pain. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear approaching footsteps. He was thinking out loud and Sasuke heard all of it.

Sasuke...

Sasuke heard Naruto's plans and couldn't stop the tears that were coming. He swallowed back a sob as he watched the blond boy sitting alone in the puring, freezing rain. He was overcome with an urge to grab Naruto and hold him until they both got sick from the cold rain. His feet inconciuosly carried him forward.

" Dobe," He whispered.

Naruto...

Naruto felt tears sliding down his cheeks mixing with the rain. He was sitting there alone with noone to comfort him.

" Dobe," Someone whispered behind him.

His eyes widened as he placed the word used by CrimsonPrince to the voice he heard. Suddenly it all fit. He turned to see Sasuke Uchiha dripping wet standing in front of him.

" Why," The uchiha's eyes searched his.

Naruto looked down and shut his eyes.

" You. It was you all along. Wasn't it?" Naruto said.

" Yeah it was me. I just couldn't face you," Sasuke looked at the blond.

" How much did you hear just now?" Naruto asked.

" All of it. I don't...," He said.

The blond looked up and swallowed. The look in Sasuke's eyes were tormented. He didn't have time to think before Sasuke was pulling him into an embrace. Naruto felt his heart swell as if it would burst. Sasuke held the blond as he cried. They sat in the rain for a while.

Sasuke...

It took everything in sasuke to not smother the poor little blond in a tight hug. H watched Naruto stare at the ground. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes with his inncoent blue eyes. Sasuke felt his heart break. He dragged Naruto down into an ebrace. Both of them sat on the ground until they were thoroughly soaked. Sasuke let Naruto cry into his shoulder and though he would never admit it he cried too.

" I love you Naruto," He whispered.

" I love you too," Naruto looked up and dried his tears.

He clung to Sasuke.

Naruto...

" Let's get you home and into dry clothes," Sasuke sniffled.

Naruto let out a sad smile as Sasuke stood. He held out a hand and Sasuke helped him uo. He put his head on Sasuke's shoulder as they walked home. He tried not to cry anymore even though he was still sad. He felt a warm hand on his chin. Black eyes studied his withinterest in them.

" I Love you," Sasuke whispered

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke put his face sloser to his. Then he let out a breath when their lips met.

Sasuke...

Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hand and pulled him closer. He looked into Naruto's eyes and Naruto returned the gaze with intensity.

" I love you," Sasuke whispered.

He let their lips crash together and felt Naruto let out a rushed breath. He moved his lips against Naruto's gently. Then he pulled back and hugged Naruto close to him. The dark sky finally stopped the rain and they were left staring at the shining stars. Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled.

" Night," He said and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

" Night," Sasuke smiled as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Naruto turned to walk up the steps. He looked over his shoulder and said," Love you, teme."

"Love you too, dobe," Sasuke walked away.

He smiled as he walked down the empty streets remembering the way he felt when he held Naruto. He realized he didn't want to be alone again. He turned and walked back. Sasuke climbed the tree outside of Naruto's window and knocked on the glass. Naruto looked up shocked but opened the window anyway.

" What are," He managed to get out before Sasuke attacked his lips and pulled him in for a hug.

Sasuke felt as if he couldn't get close enough to the boy he loved so much. When they broke for air naruto smiled.

" I have to get dressed for bed," He announced.

Sasuke smirked and turned so Naruto would have privacy.

Naruto...

When Naruto finished changing he walked up behind Sasuke and slipped his arms around him from behind. He smiled as he traced small patterns on the toned stomach of the uchiha. His Uchiha.

Sasuke...

Sasuke smiled as Naruto hugged him from behind. He felt smooth fingers tracing patterns on his stomach. He shut his eyes and let his emotions take over. He stood still as Naruto had his fun.

Naruto...

They layed down on Naruto's bed and Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and still felt the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Sasuke's shirt had been abandoned a while ago so now Naruto's cheek rested against bare skin. He loved the feel of the pale velvety texture. Soon enough sleep pulled at his eyes and he gladly obliged as Sasuke tucked him into his arms.

Sasuke...

Sasuke lay watching his dobe sleep. Feeling the even rise and fall of Naruto's chest against his stomach. He shut his eyes and fell asleep listening to the rhythm of their hearts beating together. This was heaven...

Naruto was all he ever needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Friends

Chapter 6: Not Alone

Disclaimer: Same as earlier chapters.

Kakashi...

_Last night was fun. I wonder why Naruto has been so quiet. Maybe I should check on him._ Kakashi reached for Naruto's doorknob.

" Kakashi," Iruka called.

Kakashi grinned and walked back to their room.

Sasuke...

Sasuke had been lying awake for an hour now just watching Naruto sleep. He stared at the blond who had kicked off the blankets and lay there with a shirt covering his body. He looked very tempting first thing in the morning. Sasuke tucked his arms around the boy to keep him warm and felt Naruto nuzzle him. He smiled at the memory of last night. Naruto blinked his eyes open. He must have thought he was still sleeping because he did a double take and let a blush cover his face.

Naruto...

_He stayed all night. Good thing there's a holiday from school today otherwise Iruka would have found out._ Naruto blushed at the idea of his dad finding him and Sasuke like this. He also blushed when he realized that he and Sasuke had slept together in a sense. Sasuke smirked at him. The poor little blond was on the verge of having a heart attack and he felt his heart beat speed up even more when Sasuke smirked. _Oh dear god. He's so freaking hot!_ Naruto sighed and tried to calm his racing heart.

" Naruto," Iruka called.

_Shit. What do I do. Lie. Tell him that I invited Sasuke to help me with my work. Yeah he'll believe that._

" Come on," Naruto pulled on pants and took Sasuke's hand.

" My shirt," Sasuke whispered.

" Oh sorry," Naruto blushed and let Sasuke get his shirt.

They walked out. Iruka looked up and was shocked for a moment. He recovered and smiled.

" Hello. I didn't know you company Naruto," Iruka looked at his disheveled state.

" Yeah Sasuke came early to help me with my work," Naruto said.

" Wow. That's very nice Sasuke," Kakashi smiled at his former student.

" Right?" Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi...

_Same attitude as always. Thats smirk. Naruto is smiling at him. Wait did they? No we would have heard. Right? Oh dear god being a parent is hard. Iruka was right. They are looking at each other differently though. Like when they were friends. When Sasuke and Naruto had crushes on each other!_

" So do you guys want breakfast... er lunch rather?" Iruka offered.

" Sure," Naruto grinned causing Sasuke to chuckle.

" Oh Hinata called. She wanted to know why you didn't remind her there was no school when she mentioned it yesterday," Kakashi smiled through his mask.

" Oh man I forgot," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

There was an awkward silence that was filled with the clattering of plates and scuffles of Iruka making lunch. Sasuke stood close to Naruto and smiled as the blond squirmed, trying to make the lie as believable as possible. Iruka set the plates down at the table. He smiled knowingly at his boyfriend.

" Naruto. Kakashi and I are going to go shopping for food. We'll be back soon. Okay?" Iruka smiled.

" Sure," Naruto smiled and hugged them goodbye before going to eat.

Sasuke...

_Alone with Naruto. Hmmmm This might be...interesting._

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with innocent blue eyes. He saw the evil smirk and grew worried. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's shoulders and left butterfly kisses down the back of his neck.

" You were never alone Sasuke. I always cared even if you didn't know," Naruto whispered as the kisses left whispered promises on his skin.

Sasuke turned him and kissed his lips gently. Naruto clung to Sasuke as he deepened the kiss. His eyes shut at the feelings rushing in him. The soft skin of Sasuke's lips lingered on his and he felt faint. Deciding he loved the feeling and needed more Sasuke ran his tongue against Naruto's bottom lip requesting access to the boy's mouth. The smaller boy shivered in his arms but obliged Sasuke's wishes. Sasuke's shirt had been removed again when a hasty knock cam on the door. Breaking apart Naruto went to answer it. A crying Sakura crossed the threshold and ran into her best friends embrace.

" What's wrong?" Naruto patted her head.

Sakura...

" Ino... Ino... Ino cheated on me...with...Shikamaru. He and Tenten were officially over and she was dating Neji. Well Ino slept with him. Naru-chan what am I going to do?" Sakura cried.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sasuke smiling at her sympathetically.

" If she did that apparently she doesn't deserve you at all," He told her.

" That doesn't make the pain go away!" Sakura gave a broken sob.

" Oh Sakura I'm so sorry," Naruto hugged her close.

Sakura cried and Naruto was struck with an idea. He pulled out and old C.D. and found the song Iruka played for him when he was upset. He turned in on full blast and began to sing making silly faces. She began to giggle a little while Sasuke chuckled at his cute little blond. Naruto reached his hand to her. She took it and got up. They both started to make funny faces and have fun. It was a way for Sakura to release her negative feelings. She knew it would still hurt but this helped her heal a little faster. Broken hearts can be healed by others who love you. She was not alone. They both grabbed Sasuke and made him join in. By the end of the song they all fell to the floor laughing. It felt good for Sakura to be with her friends. She hugged them both and smiled. Temari walked in the open door.

" Yo Homo. Sorry to barge in but Lee and Gaara are being way to noisy so I wanted to see if we could hang," Temari saw the sight before her and smirked," Threeway huh?!"

" No. Sakura just needed her friends," Naruto said.

" Why?" Temari asked.

" Ino Cheated on me with Shikamaru," Sakura frowned.

" What a loser," Temari said.

She hugged Sakura and smiled at her.

" You can do better than Ino Pig anyway," Temari held Sakura close.

Sakura grinned at Temari. Temari smiled back. So the four friends talked about exes and crushes and being hurt. By the time Iruka and kakashi got home an Hour and half later they were all giggling and reminiscing. They smiled at the sight and thought _to be young again._

Sakura smiled because the truth was as long as they had each other they were never alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Friends

Chapter 7: Chocolate is the Best Medicine for Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I own CHOCOLATE... but nothing else.

_A/N This is about a month after Ino cheated. They are on vacation from school. Now has a bit of SakuTema in it._

Naruto...

Naruto invited Hinata and Kiba over. Of course Neji and Tenten would come too. It would be a Cheer Up Party for Sakura. Naruto labeled mission chocolate. This was because he bought two gallons of chocolate on Friday afternoon and stored them in his freezer. Now they were crowded around the door and waiting to get in. Sakura and Temari would be coming later so it could be a surprise for Sakura. He was sitting on the porch alone when everyone else went in.

" Naruto," He heard a voice say.

He smiled when Sasuke sat next to him and kissed him lightly on his lips. He took Sasuke's hand and twined their fingers together. They looked in to each others eyes. Someone cleared their throat in front of them. Iruka looked down at his son and the boy next to him and smiled. Naruto blushed.

" Are they coming soon?" Iruka asked.

" Yeah they're on their way. At least they were when I last spoke to them," Sasuke answered.

Iruka chuckled at his son who was still blushing and turned to go inside.

Sakura...

Temari and Sakura walked in the direction of Naruto's house. Sakura side glanced at Temari. _She really is pretty with her hair down. She actually looks like a... beautiful girl!_ Sakura had been thinking about Temari a lot lately. She thought it was because Temari was there for her since Ino cheated but maybe it was something more. She found herself looking at Temari way more than she should and would space out too. _Could it be... But what if I'm not over Ino and this is temporary and what if Temari doesn't like me. So much could go wrong with this but for some reason this selfish desire is filling me. _Before she knew it they were standing in front of Naruto's house. They saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting together, holding hands.

" Hey homo," Temari grinned.

" Holy shit... you actually look like a descent girl. If I weren't gay you'd have to watch out," Naruto greeted her with a chuckle.

" Yeah it's actually for Sasuke," She said playfully patting Sasuke's cheek.

"Mine," Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into him.

Temari grabbed Sakura," Look I own a person too. What now?"

Sakura blushed and waited for Temari to let her go. When she did they went inside.

" I brought the movies," Hinata smiled.

They leafed through the movies and picked a sappy romantic comedy. Something to make Sakura laugh. Naruto pulled out the big tubs of ice cream and put it into bowls. Tenten hugged Sakura.

"I'm sorry," She apologized.

" It's not your fault," Sakura hugged back.

_That's a lot of chocolate. It's like heaven!_ Sakura accepted the huge bowl of ice cream from Naruto and settled in to eat and watch the movie.

Temari...

Sakura sat next to Temari in the couch. Naruto darkened the lights and pressed play after everyone had Ice cream.

_She seems to be happier already. I haven't seen her laugh this much in a while. It's actually kind of ... cute. Her laugh that is. Just like a tiny giggle. It makes her eyes shine brightly._ Temari picked up her spoon and began to eat. She watched the movie but from the corner of her eye she kept an eye out for Sakura. This odd feeling stirred inside her as she watched her friend. She understood because she knew after listening to Gaara talk about falling in love with lee, that she was falling for Sakura. She knew how to hide it though because _Sakura will never feel that way about me._

Naruto...

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and ate his ice cream. Sasuke had an arm around his dobe. They melted into each other like complementary colors blending to make a color all their own. Naruto watched Sakura and Temari squirm, neither noticing the others discomfort. It was funny because it was so obvious they like each other.

" So who's staying the night?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata raised their hands. Kiba said he couldn't because Akamaru needed a bath tonight. Neji and Tenten had plans to go somewhere. Naruto nodded and smiled._ Good this means more ice cream later and that we can have girl talk...okay that's it. You've outgayed yourself, Naruto._ He smiled at that thought and felt Sasuke cuddle closer.

" The ice cream made me cold," He muttered as he pulled the blond closer.

Naruto smiled and put his arms around Sasuke. They looked at each other and smiled. _Such a beautiful smile...He should do it more often. God, I love you Sasuke!_

Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's eyes and kissed him. Naruto smiled as he felt the lips of the other boy move against his. The attention was now on each other and not on the movie. Kiba cleared his throat and Hinata giggled. They broke apart from each other.

" Sorry,"Naruto blushed at them.

Sasuke smirked and held Naruto closer. The smaller boy suppressed a shiver as Sasuke brushed his fingers against Naruto's neck.

Sakura...

_They are so cute together. It took them long enough to get together. I remember when Naruto pretended to like me to hide it. That was so annoying but I understood because I was doing the same thing with Sasuke and Ino. Ino... Oh why did I think of her. Great I' m going to cry._ Sakura stood and went to go to the bathroom. She felt the tears collecting in her eyes then they spilled over. Silently she cried, balling herself up in the corner. There was a knock on the door.

" Sakura?" Temari's worried voice sounded.

_Shit. _Sakura breathed in and out. She calmed down and wiped her eyes.

" Yeah," She called.

" You okay," Temari asked.

" Yeah I'm fine," She said. Then sniffled as her voice cracked.

Temari turned the knob of the door and waked in. _Man I forgot to lock the door._ She went to Sakura and saw her crying.

" Want some more ice cream. Chocolate heals everything faster," Temari hugged Sakura.

Sakura giggled and nodded her head. Temari took her hand and helped her stand up. She felt how warm Temari's hand was around hers and smiled. When she went to sit on the couch she felt Temari pull her down so she ended up sitting on Temari's lap. She blushed and adjusted herself so she was comfortable. The movie ended soon after that.

Naruto put on music to dance to and they all danced like idiots. Sakura and Naruto put on their own concert like they did when they were younger. Everyone else had to be in the audience.

" I wish we were kids again," Sakura announced.

" I know. Those were fun days," Naruto smiled remembering.

Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and hugged him. He smiled as Naruto melted into his touch.

Sasuke...

_Why couldn't we be alone right now. I want to be alone with my Naruto. Then we can have fun... sorry for thinking that. _Sasuke was still holding Naruto when he noticed a noise. A buzzing noise.

" Someone's phone is ringing,"He stated.

" It's mine," Sakura picked it up.

She reached in her pocket and flipped it open.

" Yo," She said jokingly.

" Sakura, It's me. I need a favor. Please," Ino's hysteric voice was on the other line.

Sakura froze. She almost dropped the phone when Temari took it. _Why is she calling me now? Why is she doing this? I need to move on why won't she let me?_

" What do you want,Ino?" Temari hissed in a venomous tone.

" I don't know where I am and Shikamaru left me alone here because he got sick. I need an escort home." Ino said.

" Call someone else," Temari looked at Sakura.

" but," Ino was silenced by a click.

Temari...

Temari stood with the closed phone in her hand. She looked around and shook her head. _Bitch. Why is she calling Sakura? _She hugged Sakura and put the phone on silent. They chose a new movie to watch.

Sakura sat with a new bowl of chocolate ice cream. She smiled and leaned in to Temari.

" Your right chocolate heals everything faster but it helps when your here, She kissed Temari's cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Friends

Chapter 8: Revelations of the Heart

Disclaimer: Oops _ forgot that i own ... Ice cream but am giving it to my friend Platinum- OneWingedAngel so she feels better... _Other than that I own nothing.

Sakura...

Sakura woke up and looked out her open window. She rose and stood, her long shirt falling past her knees. She turned on her computer and went to get a bowl of cereal. She clicked on her AIM to sign in then clicked on Naruto's name.

CherryBlossomGirl: Naruto you change your name more than you change your underwear.

FallenfromGrace: Yeah, No I'm just kidding.

CherryBlossomGirl: lol Naruto your funny.

FallenfromGrace: So how's Temari.

Sakura blushed and turned to look at her bed. She smiled as Temari shifted in her sleep. They had a sleep over and Sakura slept on the floor.

CherryBlossomGirl: She's fine. I think we can come hang out tonight.

FallenfromGrace: That's great. Sasuke is out today so he won't be here. I miss him already :-(

CherryBlossomGirl: Oh Jeez Naruto. Are you sure your not lovesick.

FallenfromGrace: I'm really lovesick. Man without Sasuke I'll probably die.

CherryBlossomGirl: You are to cute.

FallenfromGrace: I got to go but I'll be back later... Bye

CherryBlossomGirl: Okay bye.

Sakura clicked on Hinata's name. She smiled.

CherryBlossomGirl: Hey sexy lover... J/p

Shybutterfly72: Hey Sakura what's up

CherryBlossomGirl: Bored as usual... What are you up to?

Shybutterfly72: Nothing much. Going to Naruto's later?

CherryBlossomGirl: Yeah me and Temari are going to go. How about Kiba, Neji, and Tenten?

Shybutterfly72: They'll be there too. We are going to bring a whole bunch of C.D.s and

listen to them.

CherryBlossomGirl: I have to go but I'll see you there... Bye

Shybutterfly72: Bye...

Sakura signed off after she heard a groan. She turned to see Temari in a night shirt and shorts stretching. She smiled and turned back to her computer.

" Want some breakfast?" She asked the taller girl.

" Sure, why not. I'm still so tired," Temari yawned and looked at the clock.

" Maybe you over slept," Sakura offered.

Temari giggled and ruffled Sakura's hair. Sakura watched as she left the room.

Temari...

Temari walked to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet. _Man, For the way she eats and the food she has it's a wonder she's so skinny. I wonder why she keeps blushing. Her face can match her hair sometimes... It's funny. It's cute._ _I wish I could tell her!_

Temari sat deep in thought when Sakura came in. She wrapped her arms around the taller girls neck in a brief hug. Temari smiled.

That afternoon they were off to Naruto's house. They walked silently, both in thought.

Naruto...

Crimsonprince: Naruto relax. I'm just babysitting. It's an easy mission!

FallenfromGrace: But I miss you.

FallenfromGrace: And love you... A lot.

Crimsonprince: I love you too but it's only been four hours since I've seen you. And in another for I'll see you again.

FallenfromGrace: Too long:-(

crimsonprince: I have to go. Ana is writing on the walls AGAIN.

FallenfromGrace: Love you Sasuke. See you soon.

Crimsonprince: Love you to dobe.

Crimsonprincehas went away.

Naruto sighed. The others would be here soon but he wanted Sasuke.A sharp knock came on the door and Naruto opened it.

" Naruto, Temari and Sakura are here," Iruka stuck his head in.

" Okay be right there," Naruto shut the door and put on a shirt.

The warmth outside caused him to take his shirt off. There was no Air conditioning in his room so he was hot. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He slipped out of his room feeling the cool air hit him. Iruka and Kakashi sat on the couch. Iruka's head rested on Kakashi's shoulder and they watched t.v. Together. The two girls sat on the other couch waiting patiently for Naruto. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Temari patted the seat next to her. So they all watched the movie together for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There's a First Time a For Everyone...

Disclaimer...In previous chapters.

This chapter is rated M so if you don't feel you are old enough to read it don't. Lemon!

The party was now in full swing. Gaara and Lee even came. The fun went on until everyone left by midnight. Naruto lay in bed with his eyes shut thinking about Sasuke. He heard a soft knock on his window. Then a burst of fresh air and heat. He left his eyes shut as he felt the feathery light touch of fingers on his cheek.

" Sasuke," He whispered.

Then a pair of lips touched his gently and he smiled wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke continued to kiss him. He ran his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto granted him his want and kissed him deeper. His heart raced and beat against his ribs. Sasuke pulled back and smiled.

" Little kids are evil," He announced.

" I love you," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke kissed him again. Naruto moaned into the kiss and Sasuke held him closer. Sasuke grinded his hips against Naruto's causing the smaller boy to groan in pleasure. Sasuke smiled and repeated the action because he enjoyed the response that only he could get from his Dobe. Naruto bit his lip which only made him look more innocent and made Sasuke want him more. Sasuke knew Iruka and Kakashi were out for the weekend. They left before the party so this was okay. They were finally alone. He reached for the hem of Naruto's pants and went to pull them down. Naruto didn't resist so he pulled them down and off his feet. He reached up and tugged at the blond boys shirt.He pulled off his own shirt and pants also. Sasuke kissed him again and proceeded down his neck. Naruto moaned quietly as Sasuke continued down the boys chest. He stopped at Naruto's nipples and gently brushed his fingers over them. The gentle touch set Naruto's body on fire. He wanted more, needed more. He arched his back as Sasuke took one nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. He moaned again and gasped as his breath hitched in his throat. He felt as if he would explode from the pleasure and yet he couldn't get close enough to Sasuke. He couldn't get close enough to the man he loved. Sasuke's hand took hold of Naruto's member and ran his hand up the length.

" Uhn... Sasuke," Naruto moaned out.

He felt his blood stir and boil inside him at the simplest touch. Sasuke smiled and the affection in his eyes was all Naruto needed to see before he felt as if he would burst.

" Sasuke, I want to be closer. I want to be complete. Please make me complete!" Naruto begged.

Sasuke nodded and stuck three fingers in Naruto's face.

" Suck on them," He ordered gently.

Naruto did as he was told and sucked on Sasuke's fingers. The sight in front of Sasuke made him feel feverish. His adorable dobe begging to be his for real. When he thought his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of Naruto's mouth.

" This won't be comfortable at first. Are you ready?" Sasuke warned.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke inserted a finger into Naruto. Naruto bit his lip to hide the discomfort and Sasuke kissed him. He added another finger and made a scissoring motion. Naruto whimpered in pain but still didn't cry out. Sasuke added the last finger and thrust in and out slowly at first. Then faster as Naruto got used to it.

" Ahhhhhhh," Naruto cried out as Sasuke hit his prostate.

Sasuke withdrew his fingers and smiled when Naruto pouted at him cutely. He lined himself up with Naruto's entrance and thrust inside slowly. Naruto cried out and grabbed his shoulders leaving scratches on them. Sasuke waited until Naruto nodded his head. He had tears in his eyes but he felt okay. Sasuke started to move slowly, then faster when Naruto moaned. He thrust deeper inside the blond boy feeling the warmth surround him. He grabbed Naruto's Member and rubbed it creating friction. Naruto squirmed beneath him. He cried out in pleasure.

" Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as he came all over their stomaches.

" Naruto," Sasuke whispered in a hoarse voice as he collapsed on top of the boy.

They lay there panting and covered in sweat. Naruto closed his eyes at the light touch of fingers on his face.

" I love you, Naruto. I really do," Sasuke pulled Naruto into his arms.

" I love you too. Forever," Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder and they fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke and he felt heat on his back. He went to sit up but someone pushed him back down.

" Don't move so fast. Your hips and butt are going to hurt from last night," Sasuke informed him.

" So it wasn't just a dream?" Naruto asked.

" No dream could ever be that good," Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto gently.

" You dressed me?" Naruto was surprised.

" As much as I love to see you naked I didn't think Iruka would like that," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto blushed but smile. He was finally close to Sasuke. They were finally together.

" Here I made you breakfast because I knew it would be hard for you to move much," Sasuke handed Naruto a plate.

Naruto sat up a bit and winced. He took the plate and began to eat. Sasuke sat next to him and watched him curiously. He slipped his arms around Naruto. Naruto leaned into the embrace and ate.

" So what else were you doing?" Naruto asked in between bites.

" Talking to Hinata on AIM," Sasuke informed him," I figured because she is your best friend she should know."

Naruto blushed but didn't say anything. Hinata was smart , she would have found out anyway. Naruto remembered the previous night. The way their bodies moved together as one. The way it felt to be with Sasuke. To feel loved, wanted, to feel important. He wondered if that feeling would stay with him. As he looked in Sasuke's eyes he realize it would.

A/n Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to ruin with other stuff because it seems so ... beautiful. Almost as if I didn't write it.


	10. Chapter 10

Secret Friends: Chapter 10

Ino's WHAT!?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this odd idea that came to me.

A/n This is about six months after Ino and Sakura broke up. It's late November, early December.

Naruto shoved his hands further in his pockets as the cold surrounded him. Sasuke had to stay after school today to talk to the teacher so Naruto waited for him. He pulled his coat tighter around him and was thankful he wore the hat Iruka had bought him from his honeymoon with Kakashi. Naruto was lost in thought when he heard someone calling him. He looked up to see Ino.

" Naruto. I need your help!" Ino stated in a serious manner.

" Why should I help you after what you did to Sakura?" Naruto scowled.

" Because I know you're not that petty and because it's important," She looked close to crying.

" What is it, Ino?" Naruto took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on her shoulders.

" I... I... I'm...I'm Pregnant," She said and then burst out crying.

" Oh dear," Naruto hugged her and patted her back.

" What do I do? I can't tell my dad. He'll kill me and Shikamaru bailed on me when I told him. He said he wasn't ready to be a dad. If I could prove it was his call him. Oh my god!" Ino cried.

Sakura...

Sakura held Temari's hand tight for the warmth. Even though they were dating now they had never kissed or even gotten over the first date awkwardness. They walked to where Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to talk to him. That's when they saw Ino.

" What's Ino doing talking to Naruto?" Temari asked.

" I don't know but it looks like she's crying," Sakura pulled Temari over to them.

_ She is crying. I wonder why. Maybe it serves her right for hurting me. No That's wrong, never wish bad on others._ Sakura strode up to them and looked at Naruto.

" What's wrong Ino?" She asked kindly.

" Sakura! Oh I was just talking to Naruto about something. I'll message you later Naruto. Thanks," She hugged him again and left.

" Why was she crying Naru- Chan?" Sakura asked.

" I can't tell you. She will when she's ready," Naruto said.

Temari slipped an arm around Sakura who indulged in the warmth it provided.

" Let's go home," She smiled.

" Hot chocolate awaits," Sakura smiled.

" Lead the way," Temari laughed.

" Bye Naruto," they yelled as they walked away.

Naruto...

Naruto could not believe what Ino had just told him. She was only seventeen. He had to find a way to help her, had to talk to her. He would wait for her message. Then his phone buzzed. There was a text.

Naruto, Thanks for listening to me. I know you want to help so can we talk to Iruka. I'd feel much better if you were there.

Thanks Ino.

Naruto smiled and answered yes. He looked up from his cellphone that he held in his gloved hands to see Sasuke walking towards him. He smiled as his boyfriend kissed him gently while wrapping his arms around his waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. They smiled when they broke apart. The tips of their noses touching. Silently, hand in hand, they walked to Naruto's house. When they got there they found a note from Iruka and Kakashi that they would be late from work. Naruto boiled water for Hot chocolate remembering Sakura's idea. Sasuke smiled as he watched his dobe move around the kitchen silently. He snuck up behind him and hugged his body to his.

" I love dobe," He smiled against Naruto's hair.

" I love you too, Teme," Naruto murmured closing his eyes and taking in the wamth.

Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's neck gently, Leaving the whispered ghost of a shiver behind. Naruto concentrated on the water waiting for it to boil. He smiled as Sasuke swayed a little as if some silent song was playing and they were dancing a little. Naruto saw the bubbles rising to the surface and told Sasuke he would make the drinks now. Sasuke let him go so he could. They sat together on the couch and drank their hot chocolate while watching television. Naruto's cellphone vibrated again and he answered it. It was a text from Ino saying she would come tomorrow after school. Naruto sent a reply saying okay. Sasuke looked at him curiously when he read the message but Naruto shook his head. Iruka and Kakashi came home just in time for dinner which Naruto made. Sasuke said goodbye to Naruto and got ready to leave.

" Oh Sasuke it's cold. Won't you stay for dinner and I can drive you home later," Iruka offered

Sasuke smiled hesitantly but accepted. He sat next to Naruto and smiled as a plate was set before him. He ate silently listening to the conversation buzz around him.

" So Sasuke, How was your day today," Iruka smiled kindly at him.

" Well it was kind of boring. I mean I learned and all but other than that it was uneventful," He answered honestly.

" Well this Saturday we are having a family night out to a restaurant and a movie. We were wondering if you would like to come with us?" Kakashi grinned.

" Uhmmmm that sounds like a good idea. Thanks!" Sasuke blushed.

He had never been out with a family before. This should be interesting enough. When dinner was done Iruka offered to drive Sasuke home, which he gracefully accepted because it was now snowing out.

Naruto helped Kakashi clean up and then got ready for bed. He drifted off to sleep and dreamed about Sasuke.

The Next Afternoon...

" Thanks so much Naruto," Ino said as she walked next to him.

Sasuke was on his other side clueless as ever. He kept quiet though. When they got there Iruka was cooking. He smiled when he saw them.

" Hey kids. How's it going?" He asked.

" Ino needs to tell you something," Naruto announced,

" Well what is it?" Iruka kindly asked.

" I want to tell you because I know you won't freak out or judge me. I need to tell you I am pregnant by Shikamaru," Ino informed him.

He stepped away from the stove and hugged her. She smiled at him.

" I know you and Kakashi might want a baby and I decided to give it to you guys because I can trust you. I mean look at how well Naruto has been brought up," Ino said.

" I feel honored that you would feel this way. But are you absolutely sure it's what you want?" Iruka looked at her.

" Yes. I am to young and I know if it stays with you then I cans till visit. Right?" Ino smiled.

Sasuke finally understood all the secretiveness yesterday.

" If it's what you want we will accept your offer," Iruka said as Kakashi smiled behind him.

" Thank you so much," She cried.

" It is absolutely no problem at all," The men said.

" Well I should get home," Ino shouldered her bag.

She stood to leave and when she was gone Iruka hugged Kakashi close.

" Now we'll have to babies," He smiled at Naruto.

" Awww. I'm not a baby," He protested.

Kakashi smiled over Iruka's head and the boys settled in for dinner again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The Tears They Cried

Disclaimer: Well I own nothing but the idea and my feet so yeah...

Kakashi grabbed his coat and slipped it on. It was Saturday so they were going to watch a movie and eat dinner. As they were heading out the door Iruka's phone rang. He answered it and heard a hysteric voice on the other line.

" Ino, What's wrong?" He said.

After Ino's answer Iruka gasped and said," We'll be right there."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a curious glance. Iruka started the car and headed in the direction of Ino's house.

Sakura...

The snow was falling in thick flakes. It was a beautiful sight for Sakura and Temari as they wandered around the town. Sakura rested her head on Temari's shoulder as they walked quietly. Temari stopped abruptly and looked at Sakura. She stared at her for a moment and then lowered her face to the pink haired girl before her. She let their lips touch for a moment. When she pulled back Sakura was blushing with her eyes shut. _What the hell just happened?_ Sakura smiled when she opened her eyes.

" Did you just?" She reached up with a gloved hand and touched her lips.

Temari giggled and brushed snow out of her angels hair. She took Sakura's hand and began to walk again.

Ino...

The pain coursing through her body was killing her. She breathed in and out slowly._ I'm only six months pregnant I can't be in labor._ Instinctively, she grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain. She heard tires squeal and knew Iruka was there. She saw him coming to her where she sat on the stairs. Kakashi came also. He lifted her and put her in the back seat. Naruto let her lay across his lap. He patted her head and helped her breath.

" My baby... My baby could die!" She cried.

Iruka floored the car in order to get to the hospital. When they got into the waiting room a nurse pulled up a wheel chair and took her to the emergency department. Ino was trying to be calm but she was really torn inside. Ituka and the others had to stay in the waiting room. Naruto had texted all his friends so they would come.

Hinata...

Hinata's phone buzzed. She pulled herself away from Kiba and picked it up. She read the text that said Ino is in the hospital. Long story just get here now!

Hinata showed it to Kiba. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on. Kiba grabbed their coats and they ran to the hospital. Hinata was panicking because Ino was her friend after all and this could be bad.

Sakura...

Sakura sat next to Temari in the dark theatre. Their hands were intertwined. Her phone vibrated and she saw Temari reach for hers too. They both read the messages before them and looked at each other. They nodded and stood. Together they walked to the hospital.

Neji...

Neji and Tenten were in the hospital doing volunteer hours together when their phones went off. They rushed to where Ino was and saw her just before she went in for her emergency c- section. They saw the tears on her face and a sense of foreboding filled them.

" This cannot end well," Neji muttered.

Lee...

Lee and Gaara were laying in Gaara's bed. Gaara felt his phone ring in his hoodie pocket and reached for it. When he read the message and show Lee they both got up and Lee drove them to the hospital.

Everyone gathere in the waiting room. They were huddled together, praying for the best. It seemed like hours before the doctor came out. He stood before them and swept off his cap.

" There is good news. The baby is fine," The doctor said in a strained voice.

" Well can we see Ino?" Iruka asked.

" The bad news is," The doctor sighed.

" No," Sakura shook her head.

" Ino did not make it. She died after giving birth," The doctor bowed his head," I am sorry for your loss."

" No," Sakura said again.

" She can't be dead," Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

" I am sorry," The doctor repeated.

Sakura...

Her stomach turned and she cried out._ She can't be dead. She was fine the other day. She may have hurt me but I can't help but love her. She was my friend also._ Sakura felt Temari pull her into an embrace. She cried and listened to the collective gasps and sobs around her.

It was a cold, snowy day. Ino's favorite kind of day to watch T.V. And stare out her window. Maybe even play outside. It was right for her to be buried on this day. On Sunday December the eighth.

Iruka held the baby to the coffin and smiled through tears.

" Look, Ino, look at little Ino. We named her after you. It's amazing how much she looks like you. Her hair, her eyes. I never got a chance to thank you for this precious gift. Kakashi and I love you like a daughter. I can't believe you're gone," Iruka shook with sobs and Kakashi tried to quiet him.

Friends and family stood gathered around the coffin watching the snow fall. In the wind they could almost hear her voice and her laugh. Most cried, for some it hadn't quite sunken in yet. By the time she was lowered into the ground and a picture was placed next to the hole everyone was in tears. They all grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the dark opening. They were burying their friend, ex lover, daughter, and hero. They all remembered the good times. Like when her and Sakura used to fight over Sasuke. Or all the laughs and smiles. The tears and heartbreaks. It was a hard time.

They turned their backs on the plot and walked away. Sasuke tucked Naruto into his arms and they both looked back to see a small twelve year old girl waving back and saying," Naruto, Take care of my boy Sasuke and my girl, Sakura!"

A smile crossed both of their faces and they turned away to walk to Iruka's car. Everyone cried and buried the young girl who had so much left. However, they could never bury all the memories they shared. The tears they cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Time Can't Heal all Wounds but Love Can.

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters...

Temari...

The ground was littered in freshly fallen snow. It glistened as the moon glowed on it. Temari stuck her cold, gloved hands in her pockets. She was on her way to Naruto's to meet Sakura. They were going to see baby Ino. Temari frowned as she thought about Ino. The girl had caused so much trouble and yet Temari missed he. She livened everything up when they were friends. Plus she didn't want the baby to grow up not knowing her real mom. Temari felt her face heat up as she thought of this. Gaara had to live like that and up until Lee he was a wreck. Baby Ino was lucky though she had Iruka and Kakashi. Temari thought of her mother. Self sacrificed and it couldn't have done more damage. In the end it made sense though. Temari wiped her eyes and sniffled. Sakura couldn't see her cry like this. Not when Sakura, herself, was so vulnerable. The snow still fell and Temari felt a soft hand touch her cheek.

" Temari, you must be freezing," Sakura smiled at her from Naruto's porch.

She smiled not even realizing she had gotten there yet. She leaned into Sakura's touch and felt warm again.

" Come on. We made dinner and the Baby is awake," Sakura smiled.

Temari noticed how the green turtle neck she wore was snug in all the right places and complimented her eyes nicely. She also smiled at how Sakura had pulled her hair back and looked very different from how she used to. She was indeed a woman. Temari felt a blush rise on her cheeks and followed the pink haired girl inside. Sakura stopped at the edge of Inos' blanket. The baby looked up with beautiful blue eyes.

" Well she's got her mom's spunk," Temari giggled.

" She has none of her fathers qualities except for his brains and hair," Sakura smiled.

Temari smile as Iruka picked up the baby to feed it. She saw the complete look of love in his eyes and knew the baby would be fine. Baby Ino giggled and reached up. She poked Iruka's face curiously. They played with the baby a little and then Sakura had to go home.

" I'll walk with you," Temari said pulling on her jacket.

Sakura smiled as she and Temari walked into the storm. The wind tussled their hair under their hats. Sakura's soft, Straight hair blew in Temari's face. She breathed in the scent. Sakura threw a snowball at the distracted Temari.

" Hey," Temari yelled.

She ran after Sakura and retaliated. This was war. The girls were running all over, throwing snow at each other. Sakura stopped as temari slammed into her. They both sprawled to the ground. Temari stood and Helped Sakura up. She looked at the shorter girl with the sun setting behind her._ She looks like an Angel. A beautiful angel!_ Temari couldn't stop herself. She took Sakura's cheek in her hand and brought their faces together. Her lips brushed against the other girls and she sighed. Sakura melted in her touch.

_Oh my god. I'm kissing her._

Sakura...

_Oh my god. She is kissing me!_

Sakura felt the other girls soft lips on hers. She gasped which urged Temari to go further. She slipped her tongue in the other girls mouth and explored it. When they were out of air they pulled away. Sakura smiled and took Temari's hand. They walked back in silence. Both content with what had happened. When they reached Sakura's door Temari leaned in and kissed her again. Sakura shut her eyes and held her breath. The other girl pulled away to leave.

" Wait. Won't you stay?" Sakura grabbed her wrist.

She looked into those beautiful emerald eyes and couldn't resist.

" Yes," She sighed.

She followed Sakura in and went to the family room.

" Hey mom and dad," Sakura said.

" Mr. And Mrs. Haruno. Hello," Temari bowed her head in respect.

"Hello girls. Would you like some cookies? I bake some," Mrs. Haruno asked.

" Yes mom. Thanks," Sakura and Temari went to eat some fresh, warm cookies.

They slipped off their coats and gloves and hung them to dry. Temari hugged Sakura as she went to get cups for milk. Sakura smiled and leaned back against her. Her hair brushed against Temari's cheek. Both girls were comfortable and smiled. The water her mom had put in the pot for tea started to hiss and boil over. Sakura squeaked and ran to shut it off. Temari left giggling in her wake.

Naruto

Sasuke lay on his back on Naruto's bed. His sweater hugging his muscles so that they were visible. _He's so freaking hot._ Naruto lay next to him on his stomach with his legs swinging in the air behind him. He was reading a book. Sasuke watched him curiously and he blushed as he felt him staring. Then a hand touched his cheek and he closed his blue eyes.

" Look at me," Sasuke demanded silently.

Naruto opened his eyes. _Such an intense gaze. Full of love and longing._

" I love you Naru- Chan," Sasuke whispered.

The way he whispered it gave Naruto shivers up his spine. Sasuke's hand left his face and slipped under his hip. Naruto let Sasuke pull him closer and hold him. The book was dragged along with him and he smiled. Sasuke's breath was warm against his ear as he breathed. Naruto felt his eyes slip shut as sleep over came him. Nuzzled against Sasuke's chest he fell asleep. Sasuke smiled and saved his page. He put the book on the nightstand and shut the lamp off.

Sasuke...

_My little blond angel. I love to watch him sleep._ Soon sleep dominated Sasuke too and he felt his eyes closed. Naruto groaned and moved closer. Sasuke reached down and pulled the covers around them. They slept peacefully.

A/n Okay really uneventful other than the kiss. I had a little trouble with this chapter but the next one should be better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Happy First Birthday Baby Ino.

Disclaimer: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp!

A/n This is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long but it's here. I'm sad it has to end but like all good things end I guess this story has to also.

Temari...

Temari stirred as she heard the annoying beeping sound next to her ear. She reached around and shut the alarm off. Someone stirred next to her and she felt a chill as the covers were pulled away.

" Sakura, You're such a blanket hog!" She giggled.

" Mmhh," Sakura answered groggily.

" Come on, It's Ino's birthday. She turns one today," Temari smiled.

" Oh crap," Sakura jumped up.

Temari laughed as Sakura scrambled to get her outfit and shoes. The pink haired girl was literally a flash of pink as she sped around locating all of her things. Temari went over to the chair where everything had been neatly folded so this wouldn't happen and held her hands in front of Sakura.

" Here," She giggled.

Sakura sighed in relief and took the clothes and various items from Temari. While Sakura was distracted Temari stole a kiss from her. It was a gentle kiss but Sakura moved in and deepened the kiss. She moaned into Temari's mouth and then pulled back.

Temari had shut her eyes without meaning to and took a deep breath when they pulled apart. Temari giggled again when she was dressed and Sakura was still not ready.

" Sakura we're going to be late," She announced.

" Hold On I'm fighting with my shoes," Sakura growled.

" Who's winning," Temari smirked.

" The shoe," Sakura growled again.

Temari laughed and bent on her knees. She took the shoe and Placed it on Sakura's foot. She stood and help Sakura up. They began to walk to Naruto's house. Their hands entwined in each others and they ran on some unspoken cue. Out of breath they walked up the stairs and burst in the door. They were greeted by Naruto running to hug them. He threw himself at them and smiled.

Baby Ino toddled her way over to them and smiled. She reached up and grabbed Naruto's shirt.

" Up," She said.

Sakura reached past Naruto and pulled her up into a hug. She held her close and smiled.

" Happy birthday, cutie," She smiled at the baby.

" One," Ino smiled.

Sakura nodded and put the girl down. They took off their coats and put them on Naruto's bed.

Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him close. He kissed the back of his neck and smiled. The party was beginning and Iruka took out the cake.

They were singing happy birthday when it happened. A gentle breeze blew and the candle lights flickered. That was when they knew Ino was with them for her daughters birthday.

Sasuke...

It was late in the night and Sasuke was sitting on the couch listening to the thunder in the distance. He heard a cry and realized that Ino was crying because the storm. He went and picked her up.

" Shhhh... It's all right," He smiled as he opened the front door.

They walked out into the rain and he stood holding her. His voice sang a soft lullaby about stormy nights. Ino grew silent and watched the sky. Lightening flashed over head and Ino sighed in awe. Sasuke kept singing silently and Naruto stood on the porch listening. Ino's small arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and she nuzzled his neck. Silently she fell asleep as the rain poured above them. Sasuke walked in the house and put Ino back in her crib. He went back outside to see Naruto sitting on the stairs.

" It was raining on the day we got together. Remember?" He sighed.

" All to well," Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck and sat behind him.

" Maybe it's a sign from Ino," Naruto smiled peacefully.

" Who knows," Sasuke kissed Naruto's hair and held him close.

" Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

" Yeah Naruto," He replied.

" I love you," Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

" I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke kissed the blond's lips gently.

They turned and looked at the sky. Through an opening in the clouds a strand of light shown. Illuminating the smiles and love on their faces as they kissed again and walked inside.


End file.
